Percabeth Phrase
by Noreht
Summary: Percabeth, obviously. K plus, 'cause it's hidden in a code! Mwahaha! So, read the fic, then try to find the secret phrase. I'll write a special romance fic for the first one to get it! Beat that, Phoenix! Flames will be used to roast marshmallows. R&R!
1. In which Annabeth doesn't know something

Stolen from Phoenix Fanatic's story Chocolate. Different phrase, though. You'll see. And yes, I know that "_vite_" isn't a cuss word. I think it means "life" or "energy" in Latin. Or something. But we're going to pretend that it means something else. And I don't care if this is OOC or not. Flames are welcome, because they will be used to roast marshmallows.

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

"Percy…."

"Err… Yes?"

"Radios are not meant to be thrown off high balconies."

"Couldn't I do it just this once?"

"You're such an idiot…. What did the radio do to you?"

"It started malfunctioning!"

"Look, radios do not just start malfunctioning for no reason!"

"Oh, yeah? Well, this one did!"

"_Vite, vite_! You're _such_ a seaweed brain!"

"Err… _vite_…? Never mind. I don't even want to know. If you're such a genius, why don't you fix it?"

"You're… actually asking for my help? Ha! You finally admit my superiority! Mwahaha!"

"Oh, geez, Wise Girl. Just help, huh?"

"Uhhh… well… I… err… don't know what to do?"

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

Okay, there is a phrase hidden in there. Who can find it? Special romance fic of any pairing! Even slash, but please keep it T at the most, okay? Now, I'm going to skip a few lines for anyone who wants to try to find the phrase without a hint.

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

THISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGESSTHISPERSONISIMPEDINGMYPROGRESSTHISPERSONISTRULYANNOYING

'Kay, here's what you do: Read the first letter of each paragraph to find the phrase. Fluffiness!

Joy, Fluff, and (above all), Cookies!

ShadowBender15 (soon to be changed… Probably to something like "FluffLover15")


	2. And the winner is

AND THE WINNER OF THE CONTEST IS… *DRUM ROLL*

VERCINGETORIX1234!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, technically it was an anonymous reviewer named Kevin Xu, but, as he is anonymous and did not specify the pairing he wanted, he was disqualified. Vercingetorix, you shall get your PercyxRachel story as soon as it's done (which will be by the end of this month. Sorry if that seems like a long wait to you.)! I could burry you in excuses, but instead I'm going to go try and write that up for you! Congratulations again to Vercingetorix1234! Also, can I just tell you that when I got on my computer and logged in to my email and saw 7!!!! reviews for this story, I nearly had a heart attack! Thanks to all of you for trying, and to Athena's Hatchling: I don't know what you're confused about. Sorry! But cool name!


End file.
